


Drinks

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: Confession, Fear of Rejection, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Holding Hands, M/M, OOC, This might be OOC but it's also very cute so forgive me, aroyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: After some loan shark business, Yang and Allo decide to go out and get some drinks while Gras is asleep. One thing leads to another and their quick trip to get some drinks escalates to something more...
Relationships: Mr. Yang/Allo, Yang/Allo
Kudos: 3





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 5 months but I'm back with another cute but terribly OOC Aroyan oneshot that maybe two people will enjoy (with me being one of them XD)

Steam emitted from the bathroom as Allo walked out, still ruffling a towel through his hair as it wasn’t completely dry yet from the shower he had just now taken. The hotel room he shared with Yang and Gras was dimly lit, the only light coming from the lamp on Yang’s bedside table as he was reading through some papers, Gras already fallen asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. The three of them had just finished collecting a debt from someone who had fled earth to some nearby planet and had gotten a hotel room to spend the night since it had gotten quite late.

“Hey Allo,” Yang waved over the blond man as he popped up a digital screen from his earring “It says here that this planet is well-known for its amazing nightlife, how about we go out for a bit and get a few drinks?”  
Allo’s first instinct was the glance over at Gras who was sleeping on the other bed “Are you sure Mr. Yang? What about Gras?”  
“I’m sure he’ll sleep through the night; he fell right asleep the moment his head touched the pillow; he must’ve been exhausted.”

Allo looked back at Yang “I’d love to, just let me get changed real quick,” he said as he went back into the bathroom. He changed back into his dress shirt and bicoloured pants since that was all he had with him other than a pair of pajamas. He left his suit jacket cause it was too stuffy for a night out and decided to let his hair down for this once since curling it would take too long now; the sight of himself with his hair down had become a bit foreign to him since he always had it either curled up or pinned up out of his face with hairclips when he was at home, to see it hanging down like this, how he wore it before joining Yang’s finance, was weirdly nostalgic.   
“Are you ready?” Yang’s head popped into the bathroom to see if Allo was good to go, looking slightly surprised by the sight of Allo with his hair down but not saying anything about it.  
Allo hummed in response and Yang gestured to the door saying ‘Let’s go then!’

Allo nodded, and after they made sure they took a room key with them, slipped out of the hotel room towards the part of the city that was bustling with life even at this point of the day.

They found a nice place and got themselves some drinks, just talking and chatting casually.

“It’s kind of strange to see you with your hair down like that,” Yang said out of nowhere. Allo looked down as he said “Yeah, it would take too long to style it up just to go out and get some drinks, so I thought I’d just keep it down for once… Is it not okay?” Allo asked. He knew how much Yang wanted himself and his subordinates to look as good as possible, so maybe he didn’t like the fact that Allo went out without putting a lot of effort in his looks like he normally always did.

“No. No… it looks nice…” Yang said with a smile and Allo swore he saw a hint of a blush on the older man’s cheeks.   
Allo tensed up when Yang reached over the table to take the strands of hair previously hanging down into Allo’s face in his hand and play with it, feeling the soft hair in between his fingers and smiling when his eyes locked onto Allo’s. Allo’s face turned a little redder because of this, he wasn’t exactly used to people getting so close to him and playing with his hair like that, not even Yang even though they were so close.

But there was something different in the way Yang looked at him. Allo had noticed that the last few weeks, Yang’s behaviour in general but especially towards him had changed a little. Yang seemed to want to spend more time with him and Allo had loved the increased interactions with him. It felt as if over the past few weeks, the two of them had gotten so much closer than they had been before, this moment he was having with Yang being one of the examples…

Now the look in Yang’s eyes emitted an emotion Allo couldn’t quite understand, but he felt like it was okay to allow himself to lean into the touch of Yang’s warm hand as it went from playing with his hair to cupping his cheek.   
Allo sure didn’t mind the changes between the two of them; he himself had always liked being around Yang and it made him feel at ease, the warmth of Yang’s hand on his cheek made him feel complete and it felt so natural to be here like this.

When Yang pulled back his hand from Allo’s cheek and finished the last of his drink, it felt like the mood around them had completely changed. Yang tried to look as neutral as possible again, but Allo couldn’t help but notice the man in front of him was looking quite flustered for some reason.   
When he said, “We should probably start heading back to the hotel, it’s gotten quite late,” Allo agreed but couldn’t help but feel a little down that his time alone with Yang was already over. Who knew when the next time would be they had the opportunity to do something like this again…

Yang called a waiter over and asked for the tab, and not much later the two of them walked outside the bar they’d been drinking in. When Yang started walking in the opposite direction of the hotel, Allo couldn’t help but notice “Mr. Yang, the hotel is the other way.”  
“I know,” Yang smiled knowingly “I’m just taking a little detour. This city is quite nice and besides, we don’t get to spend an awful lot of time with just the two of us anymore lately, do we?” the older man told him as he winked and turned back forwards.

His heart skipped a beat upon hearing that Yang also wanted to spend more time together with just the two of them and Allo had a slight skip in his step as he caught up with his boss to wander around through the city a little before going back to the hotel.

The two of them walked through the streets in silence; Allo glanced over to Yang who was taking in the sights of the city with all of its twinkling lights that shone brightly to light up the night, wanting to say something as to break the awkward silence between them but being scared that doing so would ruin the mood hanging around them as they slowly walked onwards.

At some point, in a particularly busy part of the street they were walking in, Allo had to move a bit to the side to get through and his hand brushed against Yang’s.  
He caught Yang glancing down and just as he wanted to distance himself again, Yang grabbed his hand and held it in his.   
Allo was caught off guard and looked over to where his hand was now in Yang’s, their fingers intertwined, and then up to Yang’s face. When their eyes locked, Yang just gave him a gentle smile and Allo could feel Yang’s hand squeeze his own lightly.

Allo seemed to be stuck in place and his eyes were glued to the spot where Yang’s face was even when Yang faced forward again, only snapping out of his trail of thoughts when he started walking and Allo could feel a small tug on the hand that was still intertwined with Yang’s.

Allo still couldn’t believe what just happened and his eyes felt like they were glued to where their hands were intertwined. Yang’s hand was so warm against his own and their hands fit together so nicely, as if they were made to be together like this.   
Only when Yang spoke up “You’re tense…”, Allo managed to pull his eyes away from their hands and back up to where Yang’s face was.   
He could see Yang look away from him, perhaps a bit embarrassed that he just acted upon his feelings without taking how Allo felt into consideration as he asked, “Is this okay?”

Upon being asked this question, Allo got even more flustered as he realised that what was going on now really wasn’t something that people who were ‘just friends’, even if they were as close as the two of them were, would do and Yang wanted to make sure he was okay with the direction their relationship was possibly moving in.   
Allo knew he was more than okay with what was happening right now; but when he tried expressing this, his brain got stuck and he didn’t know what to say.

“No, I mean- uh yes. I… uh… It’s fine…” he ended up saying silently after diverting his gaze from Yang and looking down at the stone pavement they were walking on instead.

The two of them continued walking in silence, both being a bit flustered by the recent turn of events and not really knowing what they could possibly say now that would not make the situation even more awkward than it had already become.   
The streets became less packed the closer they got back to the hotel and right before they would make the last turn to get back to their hotel for the night, Yang halted.   
When Allo noticed, he finally looked up again and faced Yang. “Mr. Yang?” he asked, looking around to see if there could be a particular reason why Yang had just stopped dead in his tracks like he did, but not spotting anything out of the ordinary.

Yang let go of Allo’s hand and looked up as well, making eye contact with the younger male in front of him as he said “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make things as awkward as they became tonight. We should both just forget about this for the best…”  
Allo saw the smile that had been on his boss’ face the entire evening change into a kind of sad, fake smile. It was a small detail that not many people would notice, but both Allo and Gras had been with Yang long enough that they could easily pick up these subtle changes in their boss’ expression.   
“Mr Yang, I… That’s not right, is it?”

This time, it was Yang who was surprised by what Allo said. But what Allo said was the truth, it wasn’t right; his heart felt heavy and he wasn’t ready to just let another love slip through his fingers like this, not when it was this close within reach…  
“So you did notice…” Yang said “I never was one for subtlety after all, it was hard enough keeping this to myself for months. But I wanted to wait for the perfect moment, it had to be just right… I didn’t want to ruin something like this again, you know.”

Allo was taken back by the amount of strong emotions pouring out of Yang at the moment. He had definitely noticed that something about Yang’s behaviour had changed in the past few weeks, months even maybe now that he thought about it, but he was never able to put his finger on what exactly it was that had changed between the two of them…

Yang’s golden eyes were peering into his own as the smile on his face changed again from the sad, fake smile he wore earlier into a more happy, but somehow nervous one. Allo had never seen his boss this nervous before, unless maybe the one time they got so close to catching Robby on Hamama II. Could this mean…

“Allo,” Yang’s voice speaking his name made him snap out of his trail of thoughts and focus his attention fully back onto Yang.   
“After what happened with Robby, my heart was shattered into pieces and I was almost sure I’d never fall in love again. But you proved me wrong… The little things you did for me without me asking so I would feel better after everything that happened, it meant so much to me. Without even realising myself at first, I fell in love with you…”

Allo didn’t know what to say. In all of his years working together with Yang, he would’ve never expected Yang to fall in love with him of people. All those little things he did for Yang were out of love for him, but he never expected that love to ever be reciprocated. After all, Yang never looked at him as more than a brother, or maybe even a son like he saw Gras. He was just the guy that Yang had picked up from the streets and any acts of kindness shouldn’t be looked into too much because it was only natural for him to be this kind towards Yang, right?

When he didn’t immediately get a response from the blond man in front of him, Yang looked down again, the smile on his face slowly disappearing again. “I don’t expect you to feel the same about me, and if you don’t that’s fine; we can just go back to how things were before. I just wanted to let you know how I truly feel about you; I don’t think it would be right to keep you in the dark about these feelings…”

“Don’t worry Mr Yang.” The sound of Allo finally speaking up made Yang look up and back into those kind olive coloured eyes he had been familiar with for years now.   
“I feel the same, I love you too. I’ve loved you for a long time…”

An overwhelming feeling of joy filled Yang as he heard those words from Allo. His love was being reciprocated! He didn’t have to fear getting his heart broken anymore. A weight he didn’t know he was carrying all along fell from his shoulders and he felt so happy.   
Yang took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Allo’s body, the blond man wasn’t a lot shorter than him and Allo’s head rested on top of his shoulder as he hugged Yang back.

“Allo?” Yang asked, eliciting a hum from the guy in his arms as a response. “Can I kiss you?”

Allo’s head moved from its place on Yang’s shoulder to look at his face in surprise. He saw a blush painting Yang’s cheeks a light rosy colour as he realised just what he had just asked; his golden pupils moving between Allo’s face and back to the side to avoid making direct eye contact.

“Mr. Yang,” Allo’s voiced sounded tender as he tried to pull Yang’s attention back to him and calm him down a little. When Yang’s eyes finally came into contact with his own, Allo smiled and nodded, a blush painting his own cheeks a bright pink as this was going to be the moment he had waited for a long time.   
Both men didn’t dare move for a moment and the atmosphere around them turned tense as they both were nervous for this special moment, neither of them daring to make the first move, afraid of ruining this.

Eventually it was Yang who moved first, moving one of his hands from Allo’s waist to his face to cup one of his cheeks, immediately feeling the blond man in front of him unconsciously lean into the touch and close his eyes slightly, waiting for Yang to make the next move.   
Yang slowly leaned in closer to Allo’s face and their lips came together, both males almost instantly melting into the kiss, a moment both had been waiting for.

They ended their kiss, faces still so close to each other that Yang’s breath tickled the skin of Allo’s face when he said “I’m so happy you feel the same.”  
“Me too…” Allo responded as he pulled Yang closer to him for a hug again and momentarily rested his head against his shoulder.

“We should head back” Yang spoke up as he took a step backwards, distancing himself from Allo a little bit again. His face was still looking a bit flustered but there was a big, sincere smile on his face now and Allo was happy to see he could make Yang feel happy this way…  
“Yeah, it’s getting quite late,” Allo agreed; and as Yang started walking forwards again he quickly caught up to him, walking a bit closer together than they normally would…

  
  



End file.
